Kevinbound
---- Kevinbound is a fanfiction written by Yoshermon that crosses over Ed, Edd n' Eddy and the MOTHER/EarthBound series. It tells the story of Kevin, who gains mysterious powers as strange creatures begin to invade the world. With the help of his friends, Kevin will find out how evil fell upon the world and figure out how to get rid of it for good. While this is a crossover with EarthBound, this story has a plot of its own taking place in the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy universe. Mostly. Parts Prologue The prologue starts out with Kevin falling off of his bike to avoid a figure standing in the lane. Before he can angrily interrogate it, however, the creature is revealed to be a Starman and subsequently attempts to strangle him. However, Kevin unleashes a powerful psionic attack without knowing it, and passes out after the Starman is destroyed. Kevin is woken up in the middle of the night by Rolf, who needs him to help rescue the Urban Rangers. He reveals that Jimmy and Jonny got trapped in a cave while he was out getting water on a campout, and that the forest is on fire. After navigating through the burning forest, the two encounter another Starman who is shown to be the cause of the fires. They fight it only for it to get the upper hand. However, the Eds come and help Rolf and Kevin fight. However, it disappears before long. Kevin's leg is burned during the fight, but he heals it with a then-unnamed PSI Lifeup, much to everyone's amazement and confusion. The group makes their way to the cave and proceed to dig Jimmy and Jonny out until they are attacked by a trio of Spiteful Crows. After fighting them off, they uncover Jimmy and Kevin finds Jonny further in the cave holding a strange, shiny object. The group makes their way back to the cul-de-sac only to be ambushed by a giant Starman. Kevin and Rolf manage to hold it off for a while, but soon it prepares to use a PK Starstorm. Before it can execute the attack, however, it is shot multiple times by a pistol-wielding Eddy. Believing the Starman to be dead, the group of children begins to prepare for any more possible threats. However, the Starman uses the last of its power to crush and kill Eddy before it fades away into smoke. By this time, the adults of the cul-de-sac have gathered and they ask what happened. The children try to explain, but nobody believes them until a hoard of Spiteful Crows attacks. Once the crows are smitten, the adults all agree that it would be safest to move away from the cul-de-sac and Kevin is separated from his friends. Part 1 On the car ride to his new house near Cherry Falls, Kevin finds a black journal in the back of the car. His father tells him that it belonged to his great-grandfather George, but is mysteriously blank. However, upon touching the first page, Kevin sees writing appear. The book turns out to be a study of PSI, the strange power that Kevin has. Before he can read more than a few pages, Kevin arrives at his new house and the journal is stolen by a Spiteful Crow. Kevin, after some reassurance from his mother, sets off and chases the crow into a forest. He defeats it, but is attacked by a hoard of crows and Coil Snakes. As they continue to mob him, he realizes the power of PK Flash and defeats them in an instant. After reading the journal some more, Kevin heads to the town of Cherry Falls to rest. He prepares to head home, but he suddenly remembers that he left his bike in the forest. After madly trekking to find it, Kevin wanders through the woods and winds up near the top of a mountain. Kevin inspects a large hole in the side of a cliff on the mountain and is attacked by a giant snake. After a fight, the snake gets an upper hand and strangles the boy. Here he realizes the power of his special attack, PK Riding, and defeats the behemoth. Going through through the hole, Kevin finds a secluded area consisting of foliage made entirely of crystals. Here he finds a strangely shaped mirror and decides to sleep there for the night. While he is asleep, Kevin hears Ed's voice, pleading for him to help rescue Sarah, who'd been kidnapped. When he wakes up, Kevin decides to go to Ed at Lemon Brook. Part 2 Via hitchiking, Kevin arrives at Lemon Brook only to get attacked by a jock in a football uniform. Kevin fights him and his helmet falls off, revealing the jock to have blue skin. After taking a large blow, however, the jock's skin reverts to normal and he has no memory of the fight. Kevin makes his way through the Lemon Brook suburbs encountering more jocks and people with blue skin that attack him on sight. Eventually, he finds Ed's house and is answered at the door by Ed's father. The man is reluctant to talk about Sarah's kidnapping until Ed cuts in. His father reluctantly agrees to let Ed "hang out" with Kevin for a while, and the two pair up. Having no leads on who could've kidnapped Sarah, the boys decide to go to the Mayor of Lemon Brook for information. As they head out, they are ambushed by three jocks at once. Kevin manages to escape, but Ed is caught in the fray and beaten to the ground. Before Kevin can do anything to help, however, all three jocks suddenly burst into flames. Right after that, Kevin sees a strange energy pulse out from Ed's body and he blacks out. Kevin wakes up to find that he had been encased in ice, along with the three foes. Ed eventually breaks him out, explaining that he could conjure fire and ice since he was little, though his parents forbade him from doing it when they found out. With confirmation from the journal, Ed is revealed to have PSI, and he knows PK Fire and PK Freeze. The two eventually make their way to City Hall, and Kevin learns PSI Sheild along the way. When they arrive, Kevin calls his mother. She tells him that his father wants to send him something, so he and Ed wait at the hall until a man from Durian Delivery arrives. He gives them Kevin's father's ATM card, with a note explaining why he sent it and warning them to use it wisely. When asked if they could see the Mayor, a snooty receptionist rudely declines. Kevin eventually makes a break for the Mayor's Office himself, bringing Ed along and causing a wave of security guards to chase them. The two make it onto an elevator, but when it opens up at the second floor they are surrounded. Kevin makes use of his Shield ability and pushes the guards aside with it, clearing a path straight to the Mayor's office. The duo make their way to it, barring the door behind them just before security can reach. They confront the mayor, who, confused, asks them who they are. Kevin tries to explain, but a growing rumble of guards banging against the door and a multitude of telephones in the office cause the Mayor to wish everything would just freeze for a moment, causing Ed to do so literally. His office encased in ice, the Mayor is shocked of the boy's power. When asked if he knows where Sarah is, he suggests that another PSI user by the name of Truckdresser might have her, and that said user is as big a nuisance as the strange "blue plague" that causes people's skin to turn blue and them to attack anyone nearby. Kevin offers his service to get rid of Truckdresser, providing that she has Sarah. The Mayor agrees, but Kevin, upon hearing that he won't actually get any support from the man, insults him, causing the boys to get thrown out. After a night's rest at a hotel, the two investigate Truckdresser's whereabouts by visiting various beauty shops--which she steals any sort of beauty product from as soon as it arrives. The store owners ignore Kevin's interrogations and try to circumvent them, but Ed finds a sticky note with a phone number on it. While Kevin argues with a clerk, Ed calls the number and speaks to Truckdresser herself. The girl, confident in her abilities, admits that she has Sarah and dares Ed to face her. The boys reach her hideout--an abandoned mine at the edge of town--and head in. They face little implike creatures that attack them and turn into puddles of makeup when severely wounded. Further in the mine, the three face a horde of "Little Makeup Men" and defeat all of them. Truckdresser then steps out, claiming the two to be a worthy fight, and conjures up lighting with her fingers. Kevin is struck, despite having shields up, and goes unconscious. Ed is struck by her lighting as well, but he suddenly learns the ability himself and redirects the attack back to Truckdresser. Kevin eventually comes to, and, having realized the power of PSI Magnet, takes some of Truckdresser's PSI and heals her. The boys force her to take them to Sarah's prison, only to find it empty. Finding a hidden tunnel in the corner of the cell, Ed and Kevin leave Truckdresser behind and go through it. The two find at the end of the tunnel a large underground cavern, made of obsidian and filled with warm, glowing plants. In the middle of the area lay Sarah, fast asleep. Ed wakes her up and the two reunite. Kevin, while contemplating the strange place, finds another mirror exactly like the one he'd found in the place made of crystals. When he holds the two pieces together, they join and become one larger mirror. After some rest, the three decide to head home. After going back through the cave to the cell, they encounter a man wearing a motorcycle helmet, who Truckdresser had earlier said was the one who gave the girl her psionic powers in the first place. Kevin and Ed attack, but the man quickly paralyzes them. After a failed attempt to help, Sarah manages to get past the man and escape, but Kevin and Ed have PSI Hypnosis cast on them and they lose consciousness. Part 3 The focus of the story shifts to Edd, who now resides in a boarding school at snowy Chestnut Falls. Having been contacted telepathically by a distressed Ed, he battles with his common sense and skips school to build an airplane atop a large hill. He is attacked regularly by the wildlife as he brings building materials to the construction site, but he sets up traps to take care of them. As he retrieves the last of what he needs, he is caught by one of the teachers and chased by the school faculty up the hill. He manages to get his plane off the ground before anyone can catch him. Meanwhile, Kevin and Ed wake up to find themselves locked in a dim jail cell, with the helmeted man acting as their warden. The boys decide to meditate and hone their psychic powers as they wait for Edd to rescue them. He does--by crashing in through the ceiling--and the four break out of the jail cell to confront the helmeted man. Helmy, as Kevin names him, runs out of the building, which is revealed to be a solitary jail set in the middle of an expansive desert. He drives away in a car, leaving the four at the abandoned place, yet the Eds are happy to be reunited at last. After a brief period of rest, the three round up supplies and convert Kevin's bike into a makeshift glider, which they use to sail across the desert. They cross it for three days, and eventually find something curious: a perfectly circular pool of water. Ed dives into it, and Kevin and Edd follow. When they reemerge, however, they find themselves no longer in the desert, but in a strange town. The town is made of strange buildings, and everyone in it wears a sullen or depressed look. A man helps the three out of a pool, and reveals himself to be a relative of Nazz. Introducing himself as Adam, he shows them around the town of Pomegranate Pool. The boys see single people wearing wedding rings and children without parents, and eventually they stop at a hotel. When the boys go to sleep, they each have horrible nightmares: Kevin dreams of his mother, but as he tries to reach her the world around him crumbles away and he is tossed into a void of chaos with his bike. Ed dreams of a world that is too fast. People walk by in a blur, and he is unable to keep up with anyone. Edd dreams of the opposite, where he is the only person of color and movement in a silent, still world. He recives increasingly disturbing messages from his parents as the people around him begin to creep closer when he isn't looking. Eventually, their dreams connect, and the boys see a vision of seven bits of light sparkling around them. They collect two of them, but wake up before they can reach the other five. Adam is puzzled by their dreams, and takes them to get something to eat. Having gotten more supplies, the boys return to the pool to prepare their journey back to the desert. When a man appears in the water, however, they see him reunite with a woman--his lover--and they jump back into the pool. The strange phenomenon triggers a memory in Edd, and he remembers attending a funeral for one of Nazz's relatives. Edd accuses Adam of being an imposter of Vladamir Van Fartenshmeer, who had died a few years ago. Adam commends the boy, but insists that he is the real person, and that he is ''dead--along with everyone else in the town. He reveals that Pomegranate Pool isn't a physical place on Earth, but rather a sort of limbo where the recently departed go to face their inner demons and wait out their regrets. When a person is healed, they jump into the pool to move on entirely into death. He explains that the Eds should get out just fine, since they're not actually dead, and helps them get more supplies. Upon Edd asking if he has any sort of navigational instrument, the man produces a sextant. saying that sometimes inanimate objects appear in this place as well. As the Eds are about to depart, a man quickly approaches them. Kevin recognizes him as the man who gave him a ride to Lemon Brook, and is shocked as he realises he is dead. The man begs them to head to Lime Lake, where he claims that strange robot-like creatures stole his niece and a small, frail boy with a retainer. The Eds and Kevin agree, and head back through the pool and into the land of the living. Using Ed's PK Fire as a makeshift jet engine, Edd converts the bike-glider into a full-fledged airplane, and the boys soar over the desert and to Lime Lake in the north. When they reach it, they are shocked to see a humongous, conical tower looming above the town, made of the same strange metal as the Starmen that attacked the cul-de-sac. They are shot down, and Ed is driven unconscious from overexerting his PSI. They manage to land near a neighborhood, where they find all sorts of furniture and household objects strewn across lawns and all over the streets. Before they can question why everyone threw out their possessions, the inanimate objects began to come to life and attack the boys. They quickly find the address the man had given them, and burst into the house. A woman nearly attacks them with a golf driver, but quickly stops herself midswing. She introduces herself as Michelle, and explains that the Starmen--who are dubbed as so by her--took her daughter and a young boy with a retainer to the tower. The Eds insist on helping her get them back, recognizing the boy as Jimmy, and she shows them a secret underground passage to the tower. After easily climbing over an odd, eraser-shaped statue, the boys find that Michelle can't follow, and she tells them to go ahead. They infiltrate the tower, making their way up to the top while hiding from the multitudes of Starmen patrolling the area. Eventually, they find the prison room, and inside are Jimmy and an infant. The baby communicates with Kevin and the Eds via telepathy, claming that she possesses immense PSI along with Jimmy. Before they can escape the room, they accidentally trigger an alarm, and hoards of Starmen arrive to stop them. As the baby--named Caroline--holds them back with a powerful shield, Edd discovers a computer terminal in the wall. He finds a program called self-destruct, and when he clicks it, the building begins to shake and rumble. A password screen then shows up, and he sees a picture of a piece of pie with the number seven after it. Dazed by the totally backwards logic of the computer, he jokingly enters the first seven digits of Pi, and it is accepted as the password. A slot in the wall opens up, revealing a small box. Edd grabs it, and on it are the words, "'Go out through the window." Ed does just that, and the others follow. They find themselves sliding down the exterior of the tower as it crashes and falls to pieces around them. A particularly large blast sends everyone hurtling through the air. Just before they hit the ground, Kevin has an epiphany, and discovers the power of PSI Teleport. He teleports everyone back to Cherry Falls, where he finally reunites with his mother and father. After a bit of rest, Kevin, the Eds, Jimmy and Caroline teleport back to Lime Lake, where the tower has disappeared without a trace. Caroline is returned to her mother, who gives Jimmy her golf driver in gratitude and tells them that the tower was built over a strange island. Going on a hunch, Kevin decides to sail over to the island with his friends, and they discover another sanctuary. In a gigantic bubble made of glass underneath the lake, they find another piece of the mirror, which mirges with the other two. Edd deduces that there are seven pieces in total. After teleporting around for a bit, Kevin decides to open the box that they had found. Inside was a Franklin Badge, and a note telling them to ride the Talastsbo Express if they wanted to learn who is behind the tower and all of the strange things happening. Jimmy decides to join them, and Kevin and the Eds set out to ride the train. Part 4 The scene starts out with Jimmy standing in a large, dry field of grass. He is tasked with delivering the final blow to a tree-like monster with his PSI, only to cower at the last second and force Kevin to save him. Berating the frail boy for his refusal to use his powers, Kevin picks up his bike and leads Jimmy, Ed and Edd through the field on their way to the express. Edd criticizes Kevin for opting to bring his bike along, since he isn't strong enough to carry all four of them on it, and Kevin ignores him. After a bit of arguing, the four finally reach the station for the Talastsbo Express. Jimmy, Ed and Edd board the train, but Kevin gets into an argument with the trains eccentric conductor about whether he can bring his bike on board or not. Due to a mistake caused by Ed, the train departs without the two, and to Kevin's surprise, begins to head toward the Atlantic Ocean. The conductor explains that the train actually takes passengers between North America and Europe via a long, intercontinental bridge across the ocean, and that the two have just missed it. Ed, Edd and Jimmy know full well that their friend and the conductor have been left behind, and quickly make their way to the locomotive itself to try and warn the train's drivers. After reaching the curious double-ended Fairlie engine, they meet two strange men who refer to themselves as Bart and Bernie. They don't believe the children at first, but a young woman comes aboard and tells them to calm down. She introduces herself as Kate, the chef of the Express, and listens to the boys please to slow the train down. As it does, they all notice something coming down along the bridge, chasing after them. It turns out to be Kevin, carrying the conductor on his bike and riding at a furious pace. The two eventually make it onto the train, and the four children eventually explain ther whole ordeal to the crew. The adults accept their story, and eventually leave the four to their own devices. While talking, Kevin and Edd get into a heated argument about the latter's lack of psychic ability. Kevin dismisses Edd as usless without PSI and Jimmy equally so for being too timid to use his, and Edd rebuttes by arguing that fighting isn't what is important. Ed can only watch as his friends disperse for different parts of the train, and he suddenly feels very helpless himself. Jimmy heads to the kitchen car, seeking out Kate, and the two cook meals together. Kate embraces Jimmy with words of comfort, saying that he'll be able to use his powers when he truly needs them. Ed makes his way back to the engine, to the annoyance of Bart and Bernie at first. The two warm up to him, however, and explain that even though they were both blind, the conductor trusts them enough to drive the train and they trust him to send them signals and warnings. Ed is fascinated and comforted, and the three talk for a while longer. Edd heads toward the back of the train--which also doubles as the front, since the engine pushes it across the ocean from behind--and chats with the conductor. As they talk, they spot a figure on the tracks ahead of them. Despite the conductor's numerous warnings, the figure does not budge, and it suddenly jumps onto the train. Edd recognizes it as Helmy, and the two fight around in the observation car as the conductor is knocked unconscious. Kevin feels the confrontation from a few cars down, and makes his way to the observation car to see Helmy pressing a knife up to Edd's neck. The masked man hesitates to kill the boy, however, and Kevin manages to throw him off the train. Edd wakes up the next day after having passed out earlier, and finds that the train has made its way into the glaciers of the north. After admiring the scenery for a bit, he goes to make amends with Kevin. However, when Kevin tries to forgive him for being useless, Edd becomes livid. The two begin to fight while Ed fruitlessly tries to get them to make up, and the conductor eventually breaks up the two. The man leads them to a dining car and gives them a note addressed to them. The note explains that the Blue Plague is an intentional, curse-like form of PSI, saying that it targets weak-willed and emotionally unstable people more than others. Just as they finish reading the letter, the train is suddenly attacked. Snow hares the size of trucks slam their bodies into the train's coaches, tearing them apart as the train continues its journey. Kevin proceeds to fight them off from within, and he and the conductor make their way to the end of the train to gather emergency coats and supplies. Along the way, Kevin expresses his frustration with Edd, and the conductor advises him to see things from his friend's point of view. The two eventually gather the supplies and distribute them among the passengers as they head back to Jimmy, Ed and Edd. When the four are reunited, Ed's rabbit allergy begins to act up, and he suddenly inflates. He is pulled through a hole in the side of the train, and Kevin, Edd and Jimmy all grab onto him. The four are suddenly cast out into the wilderness of the glaciers as the train leaves them behind, and they are promptly attacked by a manner of beasts. While fighting, Edd and Kevin continue to argue with each other. At one point, Kevin is knocked high into the air, and Jimmy sees that he'd hit the thick layer of ice underneath him.s Suddenly, Jimmy hears a voice inside of his head, instructing him to use PK Fire to melt the ice below Kevin. The boy complies, and the presence of the voice allows him to draw energy from his mind and successfully use PSI for the first time. Kevin lands into the newly-formed lake and Ed pulls him out. The two are relatively unharmed, but the water quickly begins to wear away their body heat. After they finish fighting off monsters, they make their way back to the rails in hope of finding the train. Kevin and Edd fight some more, until Ed finally steps in and angrily forces the two to stop. They find a package left behind by the train, containing extra supplies and instructions on how to get to a safehouse up ahead for emergencies. The four boys make it there safely, but Kevin begins to suffer from hypothermia as they get inside. Just after they enter the safehouse, Kevin suddenly snaps. He knocks Ed and Jimmy unconscious, his skin a dark blue color, and goes after Edd. Edd quickly dodges the boy's attacks, and scrambles to try and subdue him. After buying some time by throwing spice in Kevin's eyes, Edd quickly constructs a makeshift cannon out of various objects in the place. He fires Kevin's wrench at the crazed boy, and hits Kevin square in the head. Kevin regains his senses for a moment, but he realizes what he had done to Ed and Jimmy and runs out into the glaciers. Fighting off the Blue Plague as it tries to take control of him again, he suddenly feels himself being driven toward a strange energy, and is suddenly knocked out by something. He wakes up to find himself inside of a tent with Ed. When he asks where Edd and Jimmy are, Ed says that they are outside, fighting a monsters. Kevin laments how he had tried to kill everyone while crazed, but Ed promptly forgives him and says there are more impotant matters to attend to. Kevin emerges from the tent to see Edd and Jimmy fighting a behemoth made of ice. Jimmy uses PK Fire like a natural, and Edd manages to damage the creature with a makeshift hand cannon that fires and then retracts a large cooking pot. Kevin tries to help, but his wounds keep him from moving quickly, and Ed explains that the monster is too dangerous for fighting in close range anyway. The conductor's words about being in Edd's position ring in Kevin's head, and he begins to cry as he realizes his mistakes. Kate and the conductor themselves show up and assist in fighting the monster. No matter how much they damage it, however, it constantly regenerates its icy body. After breaking one of its legs to buy time, Edd and the others regroup to discuss how to destroy it. Kevin recalls the strange energy he had felt before, and says that maybe the monster could be feeding off of it. He tries to apologize to Edd, but is cut off. The conductor hands him a large monkey wrench and his bike, and he feels an overwhelming sensation as everyone cheers him on. He realizes the power of PK Riding Beta, and quickly attempts to use it on the monster-- only to find out that he doesn't have enough energy to use it. Embarassed, he quickly makes his way past the monster to the source of energy. In a nearby cave, he finds a strange, floating orb made of ice. Kevin tries to destroy it, but it is too fast for him, and it flies toward the monster. Kevin regroups with everyone as the monster readies a powerful attack. The conductor suggests that Kevin use PSI Magnet to draw energy from his friends, and he does so quickly. As he recieves energy from Ed and Jimmy and encouragement from Edd, he feels a faint, other feeling cheering him on, but it quickly fades. Kevin unleashes PK Riding Beta on the monster, destroying it before it could destroy them, and the area becomes peaceful. Kevin, Edd, Ed and Jimmy decide to explore the cave where the orb was hiding, and find another sanctuary in it. In a warm, icy garden, Kevin and Edd apologize to each other, and resolve to strengthen themselves and each other, along with Jimmy and Ed. Kevin finds a fourth piece of the mirror and joins it with the others. The resulting hole now resembles a half-circle, with approximately three pieces missing according to Edd. The boys make it back to the Express, and are taken further down into a warmer part of the country. Main Characters *'Kevin: '''The titular character and main protaganist of the story. Though he is nicer to the Eds now, Kevin still comes off as a jerk to some people. His impatience and irrationality often get him or his friends into trouble, but he is quick to make amends. Kevin is the first to discover and use PSI, and he uses wrenches as his primary weapons. *'Rolf: 'Kevin's best friend and right-hand man for almost every occasion. His foreign customs and behaviors keep most people at an emotional distance, but that doesn't stop him from helping those in need and being genuinely sociable when he gets the chance. Rolf uses large fish as his primary weapons. *'Ed: 'The big oaf that everyone loves, Ed can brighten almost any situation. Though he is still thoroughly saddened by his best friend's passing, Ed won't allow anything like it to happen to anyone else if he can help it. He is the second to use PSI, but it is revealed he discovered it - but refrained from using it out of fear - a long time ago. Though he still lacks in book smarts, the boy has a strong sense of empathy, PSI-assisted or otherwise, and can tell things about people the others can't at a glance. *'Edd: 'What he lacks in PSI ability, he more than makes up for it with ingenuity and ability to think rationally. Though he rarely is able to help out in a fight, he is still an esteemed member of the group, acting as a mature representative when talking to others. *'Jimmy: Soft in nature, barely able to weild a golf club properly, irrational under pressure and the first to run away from something scary, the boy looks like he would hardly be of any use to the group. That is, unless he possesed PSI even more powerful than Kevin's or Ed's. And he does. *'Eddy:' Once a money-grubbing maniac, Eddy shed his infamy after the incident with his brother. While he no longer annoys the kids with scams, he is still rash and impatient, but his lighter side shines through now more than ever. Supporting Characters *'Kevin's Mom:' Kevin's mother is loving yet stubborn, loath to change her mind when set on something. She cares deeply for Kevin, but she knows that if she tried to stop him from going on such a dangerous adventure, something bad could happen to the both of them. Always there to pick up the phone, she gives her son words of comfort, and makes him feel less far away from home. *'Kevin's Dad:' Though he quickly gained a new job at Cherry Falls and works most of the day, Kevin's father is always ready to pick up the phone and listen to his son's tale. He keeps a record of Kevin's journey with him at all times, and is considering publishing it as a book. *'Rick:' A large, gruff man, Rick enjoys long walks on the beach and giving rides to strangers. Mess with his sister or her daughter, however, and you'll get a punch to the face. *'Michelle: '''Proud of her hispanic origins and abnormally high tenacity, Michelle would do anything to protect her daughter. Though she is blunt and leaving children to fight monsters--Psionically-empowered or otherwise--doesn't sit right with her, she is supportive at the worst of times and kind all around. *'Caroline:' Though less than a year old, Caroline has enough intelligence to rival Edd. Her immense psychic powers allowed her to inherit her mother's intelligence from the womb, but they also cause her to pry into other's heads regardless of her will. Soft-hearted and infinitely understanding, she provides much wisdom for Kevin and his friends. *'The Conductor: A man with a thick, red beard and a thicker German accent, the conductor is the proud founder of the Talastsbo Express. He is eccentric like the train itself is, quick to change emotions and opinions. Easy to anger and then change his mind about it, he worries for the state of the world, and wonders if his express will survive. *'Kate the Chef: '''The conductor's daughter, Kate is a woman who would've gotten along with Michelle quickly, should the two ever meet. She loves cooking, treating the express's kitchen car like home, and is happy to share her recipies and wisdom with those who seek it. She is more rational than her father, though she can be "quite the killjoy" at times, according to Bart and Bernie. *'Bart and Bernie: The driver and fireman of the Fairlie engine that runs the Talastsbo Express, these English twins make up for being blind with their "rich senses of humor" and "charming cockney accents, y'know". Though most would consider it insane to let blind men run the train, the Conductor set special arrangements for their jobs, and they are competent at keeping the train up and running through feel alone. They are quick to make jokes and jabs at others, though Kate usually keeps them in line. Locations *'Peach Creek': Kevin's hometown and the start of his adventure, Peach Creek is now nothing but a memory as Kevin travels the world. *'Cherry Falls': The small, secluded town built around the titular waterfall is where Kevin's new home is. It is small but busy, being a popular tourist attraction on trips through the vast forest that surrounds it. *'Lemon Brook': The home of the Lemon Brook Lumpers as well as Ed, this medium-sized town is the target of a mysterious band of kidnappers. *'Southern Desert': Sand, sand and more sand are the three things that best describe this place. It is home to an abandoned old prison and a plethora of various reptiles, many of which are the size of minivans and want to eat people alive. It is also very large. So large, in fact, that when a tear in the fabric of reality separating the planes of life and death fell upon the Earth and nestled into it, the desert is the very place it hit. *'Chestnut Falls': Snow, snow and more snow are the three things that best describe this place. Though all of it is wet and packable and perfect for snowman-making and snowball-fighting, people don't really do those things anymore because of the strict rules of Chestnut Falls Acadamy, one of the only buildings in the entire town (why someone would build a large school in the middle of a snowy, uninhabited place is anyone's guess, and often the topic of discussion in its debate class). Another reason not to go outside is the wildlife, all of which will promptly attempt to kill you for commiting the crime of being alive. *'Pomegranate Pool': A strange, cultureless town where time has no meaning and sadness and depression permeate the very air. Sleeping in this place will give you nightmares that threaten to tear your mind away from your body and cast it out into the void beyond. Despite this, it is a very popular tourist site. So popular, in fact, that everyone that ever lived has visited it at least once, and only once before leaving and never coming back. Ever. *'Lime Lake': Though it is a bit more south than Chestnut Falls, this town is a chilly place, now even moreso by the fact that for most of the day it is overshadowed by the giant, conical tower looming miles above it. One should be weary and pack lightly if he or she should decide to move in, as they may find their own possessions coming to life and attempting to kill them upon getting within view of the tower. *'The Talastsbo Express': Run by a double-ended Fairlie steam engine, the word "backwards" hardly begins to describe this eccentric luxury train ride across the Atlantic ocean and through northern Europe. However, the crew is small and friendly, the coaches heated and cozy, and the views of the ocean and glaciers spectacular. *'The Northern Glaciers': To describe this place as an unforgiving ocean of ice and snow would be an understatement. As the Talastsbo Express boldly passes through here on its way deep into Europe, many precautions are taken for safety. Those who have entered this place outside of the warmth and safety of the train have found the cold to chip away at their sanity, revealing their darkest selves. Quotes *'Kevin:' "What hap... Did you just hit me with that?!" Rolf ''(Holding a fish in his hands): '"Uh...no?" ---- *'Eddy:' "Lumpy here said he heard something and woke us up at ''five in the freaking morning!" ---- *'Kevin:' "What kind of parents are you?!" Ed's mother: "Proper parents, that's what. Though you and your hooligan friends have turned our boy into an unmanageable slob." 'Kevin: '"Ed's always been like that! You're the ones who're...unmanaging him!" ---- *'Kevin: '"A giant snake, why does it always gotta be a giant snake?! I like snakes for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed's father: '"Look, Ed, I know you want to find your sister. We have the police on the case, and they'll find her, but it's just not something you or your friend can do by yourselves." ---- *'Kevin: '"Your parents knew you could do that? How long have you known how to do it?" 'Ed: '"I w-was little. B-Before Double d came to the cul de sac. I-It just happened one day. I showed it to Mom, but she screamed and told me to never to do it again. The fire or ice." Other Stuff This is a piece of fanart(?) by Tonybanjak. Other pictures and tidbits may be added later. See also *Edbound External Links *[http://the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=28327 Kevinbound on the3eds.com] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6167752/1/Kevinbound Kevinbound on fanfiction.net] *[http://forum.starmen.net/forum/Fan/Writing/Kevinbound/1621181 Kevinbound on starmen.net] Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers